The invention relates to a pump assembly having an electric drive motor designed as a canned motor, the canned motor comprising: a can pot, a bearing inside the can pot, and a motor shaft mounted in the bearing.
With pump assemblies having an electric motor designed as a canned motor, such as circulation pump assemblies for heating installations, for example, a bearing is usually arranged in the inside of a can pot, in which bearing an axial end of a motor shaft is mounted in the radial direction. For fastening this bearing, it is known to weld a bearing holder onto the axial end of the can, in which bearing holder the bearing is accommodated. This bearing holder then, as a rule, has a smaller inner diameter than the adjacent can. This construction of the can with the welded on bearing holder requires relatively much effort.
For this reason, it is the object of the invention to improve a pump assembly with a canned motor, to the extent that the bearing may be arranged in a simple manner on a can pot.